


Play with me

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Fingerfucking, M/M, and lots of other joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has got a new toy and he wants to try it out on Harry, leaving his boy frustrated throughout the day. This will be in 3 parts, morning / daytime / night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

__

“And it vibrates?” Harry looked at the object, an eyebrow skeptically raised whilst pulling the duvet tighter around his body, having been woken up by Louis curling down next to him, eager to show him this new toy.

“Sure does, got a remote and everything.” The older boy was busying himself with tearing the plastic off of it and gave his boyfriend a wink and a mischievous smile.

“No no no Lou, there’s no way, we’ve got studio and interviews today plus I’ve never used one before plus you don’t know what you’re doing and we have to get up in an hour and…” He was interrupted by warm lips pressing against his and Louis bouncing off the bed and in to the bathroom, water running and seconds later the boy was stood in the doorway, look of determination on his face.

“I’ve read up about it, there’s no danger in any of the things I intend to do and you can take it out whenever you want, it’s quiet and no one will notice.” He walked over to the bed again and sat down.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Harry swallowed loudly and nodded, still covered by the duvet, hair messy and teeth digging into his lip.

“Good.” Louis nodded and, putting the plug down on the bed next to him, crawled over to Harry, pulling slightly at the duvet, a new kind of darkness in his eyes.

“Get the duvet off, please.” He watched as the younger boy did as he was told, feeling a stir of excitement run through him, eyeing Harry’s bare chest and hipbones disappearing into loose sweatpants and he reached forward to trail a finger over his skin, seeing the outline of him coming to life through soft material.

“I want you to touch yourself.” Harry raised an eyebrow in question to the boy sitting in front of him and scooted down the bed so that he was lying on his back.

“Really? Why would I do that? You’re right here.” He threw a challenging look Louis’ way, noticing, too late, the change in the other boy.

“Well, if that’s the way you want it. Close your eyes. Hands over your head.” There was absolutely no room for argument judging by Louis’ tone and Harry swallowed nervously, feeling sparks of excitement rush through him, making his breathing speed up a little, growing harder.

Louis reached over to their bedside table and started digging around, finding the things he wanted he turned back to Harry and roughly pulled his hands closer to the bedpost, binding them to it with the silk rope he had gotten out, making Harry stir. He picked up another piece and used it to cover his boyfriend’s eyes, wanting to teach him to not talk back but also knowing that it was in moments like these that Harry felt he could really let himself go.

He pulled his own shirt over his head and then moved on to remove Harry’s sweats, leaving him naked before him, a sight that always hit him right in the chest, the beauty of this boy overwhelming.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed, they only did have about an hour before they had to be out the door, ready to be greeted by paps, having to look at least decent.

He looked at the toy that he had placed next to them and picked it up, they never normally used props but there was something about the remote and having Harry completely in his hands even when they were sitting apart that was very appealing to him, he wanted his boyfriend on the edge, loving the look on his face when he had to contain himself.

He scooted down the bed and parted Harry’s legs, placing himself between them, running a finger up his length but not really touching properly, making the younger boy grind up slightly towards him but he ignored that and grabbed hold of Harry’s ankles, spreading his legs wider apart.

“Lou…” There was question and a slight hint of worry and excitement in Harry’s voice but Louis just let his hands slide up his boy’s legs and then reached for the lube, squeezing a generous amount over two fingers.

He let his free hand push at Harry’s thigh to give him even better access and then he pushed the two fingers against the boy, letting them slide in slightly and then back out only to push them in again, listening to that familiar hitch in Harry’s breath.

He let go of Harry’s thigh and licked his palm before closing it around Harry’s length, squeezing slightly, running his thumb over the tip, not able to resist from leaning down and licking at the pre-cum that had gathered there, dragging a deep moan from Harry’s lips.

He let go almost instantly and focused on working his fingers again, angling up, knowing Harry’s body well enough to know exactly where to apply pressure to make the other boy lose his senses, he kept the pressure light though, not wanting to push Harry over the edge just yet.

“Lou, come on.” The boy was starting to trash around the bed, bucking his hips up but Louis just pushed him down again, removing his fingers and reaching for the toy, turning it in his hands and then again holding on to Harry’s thigh to spread his legs, the younger boy struggling to stay still.

“Stop moving.” It was a short command and Harry forced his body to still, biting down on his lip to contain himself.

Louis nodded to himself and placed the plug against Harry’s hole, pushing slight, fascinated by the look of muscles tensing and relaxing, thriving of the moan that it was pulling out of Harry.

He slowly pushed it all the way in and reached for the remote, pressing for the lowest setting, intently watching Harry’s face as his breath hitched and he ground up towards Louis again, cursing against the pillow, biting down on the material.

Louis rolled over next to his boy and pushed his legs closed, capturing his lips and was taking a bit by surprise of the intensity of Harry’s kiss and he let a low laughter bubble up from his throat before removing the blindfold, seeing the wildness in his boyfriend’s eyes he turned the vibration off. It didn’t seem to help though; Harry was still grinding his hips down the mattress, not seeming to be able to stop moving, a different kind of fullness inside of him, hitting all those places but not hitting them hard enough.

Louis untied his hands and the baffled look on his boyfriend’s face made him laugh again.

“This will teach you to not talk back to me.” Harry’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t even think of anything to say back, his whole body tingling.

“Now get up and get ready, we have to get going in a bit.” Louis stood up next to the bed and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him out of bed, trying hard to not look down at his leaking cock, not knowing if he’d be able to resist.

He pushed Harry towards the bathroom and grabbed a pair of clean underwear for him on the way, throwing them at him but couldn’t help a glance down and as if he was under a spell he fell to his knees, licked up Harry’s length and bobbed his head around him, feeling fingers tightening in his hair, hearing Harry curse and moan, bucking into his mouth.

He slowed his movements and with a final kiss to his boy’s hip he got up and pushed Harry towards the bathroom.

“Wash your face and get dressed, and don’t you dare do anything about that.” He nodded down and with that he disappeared in to the kitchen.

“Are you just gonna leave me like this?” Harry called out after him but when he got no reply he dragged in a shaky breath, tried to gather himself and made his way in to the bathroom, grabbing on to the sink and relishing in the cool against his hands, feeling oddly filled up although at least Louis had the heart to not have it on vibrate. He shook his head and muttering to no one in particular;

“This is going to be a long day…”  


	2. Daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has got a new toy and he wants to try it out on Harry, leaving his boy frustrated throughout the day. This will be in 3 parts, morning / daytime / night.

It was the longest interview in the history of interviews.

Harry was squeezed in between Liam and Zayn on the small sofa and Louis was sat on the end with a hand thrown over Zayn’s shoulders, fingers reaching out and stroking Harry’s neck, carefully hidden from the camera.

“So you guys seem very close?” the interviewer gestured towards them and it was Niall who spoke up to answer whilst throwing an arm around Liam.

“We are, yeah. We spend so much time together it wouldn’t work if we weren’t best friends!”

“Do you ever fight?”

It was Liam who answered this time, shrugging Niall’s arm off of him whilst jokingly punching him and it would’ve been all good and normal except for the movement of his body against Harry’s; it rocked the younger boy, making the toy deep inside of him press against that one spot yet again and he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in a little to Louis’ touch, feeling himself growing hard once more.

“We bicker like brothers rather than fight, really,” Liam’s voice was soft as he settled back against Niall, “it never gets very serious, we know each other well enough now.”

“How about you Harry, do they ever tease you?”

The shock that played over Harry’s face before she continued made Louis laugh far too loudly, making the other boys eye him before he settled down and put one hand down his pocket.

“You know, about being the youngest?”

Harry cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face, weakly patting Zayn’s knee but before he had time to speak Louis butted in.

“We tease him loads! We just love making him squirm!”

As he said it Harry could feel the vibration starting up and he couldn’t help a low whine erupting from his chest, luckily it was drowned out by everyone laughing at Louis’ comment, although he could still feel the older boy’s eyes on him, watching him intently.

“Right, I think that’s all we have time for.” The interviewer stood up and reached a hand out for them to shake, “You’ve all been lovely, thank you so much for letting me come to the studio and see how you work!”

Liam got up first and his movement again rocked Harry backwards against Zayn, making him involuntarily grind against the sofa and he bit down on his lip. Zayn was next to get up and as he did Louis quickly moved over and plunked himself down next to Harry, throwing his legs in the younger boy’s lap and watching as the rest of the boy’s walked the woman that had interviewed them out of the room.  

“Turn. It. Off” Harry’s voice was strained and his lip quivered a little, eyes slightly glazed over.  

“I don’t think so, we have some time.” Louis easily got up and reached a hand out for Harry, pulling him up from the sofa and pushed him towards the restroom, he made sure to lock the door behind them as he got down on his knees.

Harry had fallen against the wall, back pressed against the cool tile and he dragged a hand through his hair as he watched the older boy fiddle with his jeans, the vibration deep in him making him weak with lust.

Louis grabbed him in his hand and looked up at him through his lashes, small smirk on his face.

“What is it that you want me to do?”

Harry huffed and tried grinding against his hand but was instantly stilled by a palm against his hip.

“Ask me.”

He’d never wanted anything more in his life, Louis’ mouth so close to his cock but yet not on him, the deep vibration occasionally hitting right where he needed it, the tension that had been building all day.

“Lou, please.” At that Louis smiled and lapped his tongue against the younger boy.

“Please what?” He blew out a cold breath against him and looked up again, seeing Harry’s flushed cheeks and bitten lips made his own cock twitch.

“Please… just… I need it.”

“You need what, baby?”

“I need you…”

“You have me.”

“I need you to…” Harry sucked in a breath as Louis’ tongue again played over him, flicking at his tip and then it was gone.

“You need me to what?”

Whatever shred of dignity that Harry was trying to hold on to disappeared when the vibration got more intense and he moaned out, biting down harder on his lip.

“I need your mouth.” Louis let his tongue play over Harry’s tip again, slowly working his hand on him.

“You need my mouth, what?” He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Harry.

“Please…” Harry’s voice was raspy and the way he begged made Louis quietly curse under his breath before he gathered himself.

“Well then, that’s all you had to say.” He looked up and winked at Harry before he took him completely in his mouth, swallowing around him and tracing his tongue along the tip, tasting pre-cum.

Harry’s hand landed in Louis’ hair and he let his head fall back, the feeling of being filled and being buried in Louis’ hot mouth almost too much and he was balancing on the edge far quicker than normal.

“Fuck. You don’t even understand how good that feels.” Voice strained and body tense as Louis’ mouth kept working him over, sucking in a hard breath and his vision starting to go blurry.

Louis noticed of course and switched the toy off, slowing the speed and giving him one last long lick before standing up and adjusting Harry’s jeans.

“Don’t want to finish you quite yet.”

Harry was too aroused to speak and he leaned his forehead against the smaller boy’s, trying to catch his breath and force himself to come down from his high.

“You’re really going to leave me like this? Again?”

There was so much lust and need in his voice that Louis almost broke, but then instead took a step back, knowing that he wasn’t the only one enjoying these games and even though Harry was a begging mess now, he wanted this to drag on as much as Louis did, so he lightly smacked him on the bum and pecked his cheek.

“Get yourself together, you look a mess! I’ll walk out first.”

And with that he was gone and Harry was stood on his own in the bathroom, cheeks flushed, filled up and cock still hard. He took a deep breath and turned the cold water on, splashing his face and clearing his throat before stepping out.

He found Niall sat in the writer’s room, playing on a guitar and humming softly, Liam and Zayn were nowhere to be found and Louis was stood talking to Paul who gestured for him to come over.

“Would you mind joining Niall for a bit, see if you can help him out maybe, I think he’s on to something.”

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to answer so he just nodded and padded in to the room where Niall was and plucked himself down on the sofa, trying focus on what the other boy was doing.

At first he thought it was Louis being incredibly cruel from the other room when it vibrated in his pocked but he quickly realized that it was his phone buzzing, nothing else, and got it out.

**Lou** _\- I can still taste u in my mouth –_

It vibrated again before Harry had the time to type out a reply.

**Lou** _– I like it –_

**Lou** _– it is however very distracting –_

Harry almost moaned when he could feel himself growing hard again at the thought of Louis’ mouth.

\- u think ur distracted? what about me?? –

**Lou** _– lol sorry –_

**Lou** _– I just cant stop thinking about what im gonna do to u when we get home –_

\- do I even what ask what ur thinkin? –

**Lou** _– prob not –_

**Lou** _– Im gonna tie u up –_

**Lou** _– I cant decide if I want u on ur back or belly tho –_

**Lou** _– Im gonna make u cum at least twice tonite –_

**Lou** _– and I want u screaming my name both of those times –_

Harry adjusted himself and glanced over at Niall who seemed too engulfed in what he was doing to even notice anyone else being in the room.

\- u know Im not a screamer –

Seconds after he pressed send the vibration started up inside him again and he bit down hard on his lip to not let any sound escape him.

\- stop it! –

**Lou** _– stop what? –_

\- u know what! –

**Lou** _– I dont understand what ur talking about –_

\- come on! -

**Lou** _– what was that about u not bein a screamer? –_

\- ffs lou, niall’s here –

**Lou** _\- unlucky –_

Harry stared at the screen and rubbed his hand against his cock, craving some sort of friction.

\- no fair –

**Lou** _– all is fair in love and sex –_

\- idiot –

The vibration instantly got more intense and Harry bit down on his hand to not make any noise.

**Lou** _– what did u say? –_

**Lou** _– cant quite hear u –_

\- Louis please –

**Lou** _– say my name –_

\- u cant be serious –

It was more intense now than it had ever been and Harry could feel his eye rolling back and hips starting to grind up.

**Lou** _– I said –_

**Lou** _– scream my name –_

“Louis!!”

Harry’s shout made Niall jump and look at him with question but didn’t have time to say anything before Louis was stood in the doorway, hand down his pocket, swiftly switching the vibration off.

“What’s up, Haz?” He casually walked over to the sofa and sat himself down on the floor next to it, an eye on Niall, “did you miss me that much? Geez, I was only in the other room!”

Niall giggled at them and shook his head, again focusing on his guitar and the piece of paper in front of him.

“You suck.” Harry’s breathless whisper was only for Louis’ ears and the older boy laughed at that and leaned a little close.

“Not right now, I will later though. I promise I’ll make you scream again.”


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has got a new toy and he wants to try it out on Harry, leaving his boy frustrated throughout the day. This will be in 3 parts, morning / daytime / night.

The second Harry closed the door to their flat Louis had him up against the wall, fingers running through his curls, lips finding his neck and biting down, dragging a moan from the younger boy, both so desperate.

“Clothes. Lose them.”

Louis was speaking between kisses and pulled Harry’s arms up so that he could tear his shirt off, drinking in the sight of his long torso and inked skin, before he started working on undoing his belt and pulling Harry’s trousers down, filled with so much lust he could barely contain it.

They made it two steps further in the flat and bumped into the table stood in the hallway, Louis reaching out and sweeping the content on it to the floor, resulting in a surprised giggle from the younger boy that quickly died in his throat as he was bent over the table.

The wood cold against his stomach and the toy still buried deep in him, Harry couldn’t help the moan falling over his lips and as he listened to Louis taking his own clothes off he took a deep breath and tried to gather himself, wanting this to last for a while, already feeling so close to the edge.

He jumped a little when Louis’ hand found his lower back and a shiver ran through him when his boxers were pulled down, feeling so exposed and so turned on at the same time.

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

Louis heard the rasp in his own voice and cleared his throat, trying to remember how to breath as he trailed his fingers towards the toy and Harry’s entrance, pulling it slowly and carefully out, watching the younger boy squirm.

He had planned to wait, to drag this out for hours, but seeing Harry so open, so exposed he couldn’t control himself. He grabbed at Harry’s hair and pulled him up and around, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss, hands roaming over his body.

They both stumbled as they made their way towards the bedroom, and in an exceptionally desperate move they again ended up with Harry pressed up against the wall and Louis trailing little kisses and bites down his body, ending up on his knees, licking from Harry’s hips to his cock, taking him in his mouth.

Harry’s hand slammed against the wall in an effort to keep the loud moans from falling over his lips, cursing under his breath, feeling so empty now, throbbing with the need of Louis inside of him.

As if Louis could sense it he pulled the younger boy down on the floor, pushing his back against the carpet and returning his mouth to his cock, working harder now, stilling Harry’s hips with his hands.

“I need you, Lou.”

Louis replaced his mouth with his hand.

“You have me.”

He was almost beyond teasing himself, but loved the look on Harry’s face so much he couldn’t resist.

“No more games. Please…I’m ready. So ready for you.”

It was more of a loud whine than an actual request and Louis moved up Harry’s body, leaving little kisses over his skin.

“Are you sure?”

Louis spoke as he pulled his own boxers down, grabbing his erection, closing his eyes for a second to gather himself.

“Yeah, I’m really fucking sure.”

That made an unexpected giggle fall over Louis’ lips and he leaned down and kissed Harry, mumbling against his lips.

“Ever so impatient, aren’t we?”

Harry huffed and ground his hips up.

“Well I wouldn’t be if my boyfriend hadn’t decided to play with me for a whole fucking day!”

He choked on the last word as he could feel Louis lining himself up, slowly starting to push in.   
It wasn’t much of an adjustment, already having been stretched for hours, the feeling was so different though, Louis was warm and throbbing inside of him, alive.   
He impatiently ground his hips up, willing Louis to move, letting him know he was ready.

Louis was so focused on the blissed out look on Harry’s face that he for a second forgot that he was supposed to move, when he did though, he made sure to angle himself up, pushing  _right there._

Harry’s arm was thrown over his face, his moans suffocated against his own skin, making Louis frustrated, not yet willing to give up his promise.

He pushed Harry’s legs up, bending his knees up towards his chest.

“Here, hold.”

He gestured for Harry to hold behind his own knees to keep his legs in position, leaving nothing to cover the noises coming from him or to hide his face , he started grinding in to the boy with more purpose now, watching his mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut, breath getting caught in his throat.

“Feel good?” Louis own voice was so hoarse and he had to focus so hard on keeping his own eyes open and not just give in to the feeling.

“So good.”

Harry could hear how loud his reply was but for the moment he didn’t care, he only cared about the feeling running through his body; Louis pounding into him, hitting the right spot over and over again, his own nails digging into his skin and he could feel his jaw dropping, mouth hanging open.

“Are you ready to come for me?”

Harry’s “yes” was a mix between a shout and a moan and his whole body tensed up right before he came completely undone, squirming and crying out. Louis had to use a lot of his strength to keep him still, his own orgasm taking over and rocking his entire body, making him hot all over, waves of pleasure rippling through him.

It took him a moment to regain control over his body and pull out, falling on the floor next to Harry, looking over at him and meeting sparkling, satisfied green eyes, causing him to giggle and bury his nose in Harry’s shoulder, feeling the other boy shake with laughter as well and finding his hand, entwining their fingers.

“I planned to make it to the bed, you know.”

“I know.”

“Good toy?”

“Good toy.”

“You’re not sore, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Good, I’m not quite finished with you yet.” 


End file.
